Kurocoffee Night
by XYZ263103
Summary: Sasunaru, UA pr l'annif de Sasu : Sasuke travaille au Kurocoffee dans une routine plutôt bien huilée. Rien de bien passionnant dans sa vie, sauf que chaque soir, inconsciemment, il attend un client régulier qui vient pratiquement tous les soirs.


**Petite fic sans prétention, écrite juste parce que cette année j'ai eu envi de le faire pour l'annif de Sasu…allez savoir pourquoi…ah si…c'était peut être grâce à l'ambiance qu'il y a eu dans un bar 'le bureau' à Valencienne ou celle de la boite qui a suivit…les deux ? mdrrr. Merki Disturbed Angel de m'avoir amené la bas, ça a fait bouger mes neurones (au lieu de mon corps mdr), d'ailleurs leur Empire State burger est pas mal et….vous vous en foutez ? je me disais aussi.**

**Donc je vais vous laisser lire hein, c'est mieux…Et puis à moins de 4 jours du 23, fallait pas s'attendre à un super truc de ma part….surtout que ça fait fort longtemps que j'ai pas écrit si peu pour une fic entière…Bonne lecture j'espère :)**

**Kurocoffee Night**

Il était bientôt l'heure.

D'ici quelques minutes, ce client arriverait, comme il le faisait depuis un an pratiquement, chaque soir précisément ou presque si ce n'était qu'à quelques minutes près. Jetant un petit coup d'œil à la pendule stylisée qui était dans un coin, il déposa le verre qu'il tenait et mit un nouveau cd pour que la musique d'ambiance change.

-Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Un punch et deux bières pour la table 9.

Il prépara donc les boissons et les posa sur un petit plateau, et laissa faire son collègue pendant qu'il regardait alentour. Tout était parfait. Le bar était nickel, les deux tables sur la gauche l'étaient ainsi que leurs voisines face à l'endroit où il se tenait. Les sièges de cuir brillaient, ainsi que chaque vitre qui séparait les tables en petit box pratiquement privé. Le logo du bar s'y devinait, gravé dans les vitres en un blanc fin.

Des voix s'élevèrent, brèves. C'était lui. Il venait de saluer le videur, et Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil rapide pour le voir pénétrer dans l'ambiance tamisée du bar et s'assurer que c'était bien lui. Oui, ce n'était qu'un bar ici, bien que parfois des soirées pouvaient s'y tenir, et pourquoi un videur ? Tout simplement parce que des gens, pour rester poli, venaient parfois leur faire leurs caca nerveux de la semaine comme s'ils ne pouvaient le faire ailleurs. Ils avaient eu quelques petits problèmes au début, querelle de couples, soulard, et une tentative de meurtre. Le bar ne se trouvait pas du coté de Shinjuku pour rien. Alors, ils prenaient aujourd'hui les devant. Ce n'était pas que le bar était vraiment select, il suffisait de voir la dégaine du jeune blond qui venait d'entrer, mais ils faisaient attention depuis.

Le blondinet qui venait d'arriver, était en train de déboutonner sa chemise orange pale qui contrastait vraiment d'avec sa veste noire charbon, déjà ouverte. Il la laissa entrouverte sur sa poitrine, laissant deviner un collier dont le pendant donnait l'impression d'être un crystal. Sa cravate était dans l'une de ses poches, en témoignait le bout qu'il pouvait en voir en dépasser. Le blondinet venait de sourire à quelqu'un, puis se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer et alla jusqu'à Sai, son collègue qui accueillait les clients de son fameux sourire. Il le plaça à sa table habituelle, et l'autre fit un hochement bref de la tête pour y aller, ne prêtant attention à sa personne que pour lui sourire en guise de salut.

C'était là pratiquement la seule chose dont il avait eu droit depuis qu'il l'avait vu venir ici pour la première fois. Il se rappelait encore de cette fois-ci, car l'autre était arrivé d'un pas un peu traînant, l'air fatigué et lointain, et s'était assis en face de l'écran de télévision au volume toujours trop bas. Quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait, l'autre ne l'avait même pas entendu, fatiguant Sasuke qui lui arrivait ramener une boisson énergétique et l'avait posé un peu trop fortement devant lui. Le blond avait sursauté, l'avait regardé retourner à son bar, puis avait observé la boisson avant de se décider à la boire. Ce soir là, il avait laissé un pourboire énorme qui avait fait s'assombrir le brun qui n'avait pas fait ça pour ça.

Le lendemain, il l'avait vu revenir, accueillit par Sai qui le mena à une table où il demanda un menu et s'y plongea, avant de lui faire signe. Oui, à lui directement, alors que ce n'était pas son rôle de sortir de derrière son bar. Ensuite, chaque jour après ça, il l'avait vu venir, le découvrant sous ses autres jours. Souvent il souriait, parfois il avait l'air harassé, une seule fois il avait eut l'air au bord des larmes, et très peu souvent il venait accompagner. Au fil du temps il l'avait vu pressé ou prendre son temps, même en perdre, habillé en salary man et quelque fois de manière décontracté. Pratiquement à chaque fois il mangeait dans son coin, les yeux tournés vers l'écran diffusant les news, avant de payer en laissant toujours un petit pourboire et en les saluant d'un geste ou d'un sourire.

Le blond venait d'entrer dans la salle, lui fit un salut de la main et continua jusqu'à sa place habituelle. Sasuke termina de préparer un cocktail et le posa sur un plateau pour Sai, observant du coin de l'œil la tenu du blond. Ses goûts n'étaient pas désastreux, mais ce n'était pas les siens et jamais il n'aurait osé porter certaines choses qu'il avait pu voir sur le dos de ce jeune homme d'environ son âge, soit 24 ans…mais par moment, il était sur que le blond était plus vieux. Sortant de derrière son bar, après avoir essuyé ses mains sur son tablier noir qu'il portait autour de sa taille, il le rejoignit, se demandant toujours ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire ce regard qu'avait l'autre sur lui. Enfin, aujourd'hui ses yeux bleus ne le mettaient plus mal à l'aise.

-Bonsoir.

-'soir

-Qu'est ce que ce sera pour vous ce soir, Monsieur ?

-Un steak-frites, ça ira.

-Ce sera tout ?

-Et un coca, merci.

Sasuke hocha la tête d'un bref coup avant de retourner vers son bar où il passa le message au cuistot et prépara de son coté la boisson. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de client ce soir, c'était encore un peu mort, et il jeta un coup d'œil à Neji qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser en guidant un couple dans un coin tranquille. C'était l'autre garçon de salle, plus vieux d'un an que lui et qui avait un succès certain auprès de la gent féminine, ce qui le fit sourire en coin. Si son frère l'avait écouté et vu le genre de gars qu'il embauchait, ce dernier n'aurait pas ouvert un bar mais un club de Host, ça aurait connu le succès très rapidement et ils se seraient fait du fric rapidement. En plus si son idiot d'aîné venait lui-même tenir boutique, le succès aurait fait un boom. Mais voilà, Itachi voulait continuer son travail 'sérieux', histoire d'assurer leurs arrières, et comptait sur lui pour gérer le bar. Il soupira doucement.

-Tu vois qu'il ne fallait pas désespérer, il est arrivé.

Sasuke leva juste les yeux sur Sai qui venait de le rejoindre, et s'en désintéressa de suite pour retourner au plat qu'il venait de mettre à coté de la boisson qu'il n'avait toujours pas apporté. Ce soir, il était fatigué.

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Du blond. J'ai remarqué que tous les soirs aux alentours de cette heure là tu regardes la porte toutes les cinq minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

-Hmpf, n'importe quoi.

Sai eut un sourire satisfait. Qu'est ce qu'il détestait ce sourire débile. Aujourd'hui encore il ne comprenait pas comment son frère avait pu décider de l'embaucher. Surtout que Sai ne savait pas quand arrêter et continua avec un :

-Je te jure, mais jamais je n'aurais cru te voir te retourner sur un homme.

-Retourne bosser abruti.

-Hahaha, tu ne nies pas ? j'ai donc plus de chance d'avoir raison que tort ?

-Sai.

La menace sourde que fut son prénom dit d'une voix basse, ne fit qu'élargir le sourire du jeune homme qui en ferma les yeux.

-Hahaha, il n'empêche que j'ai raison. Et puis quand il n'apparait pas de la soirée, tu fronces désespérément des sourcils, c'est amusant à voir.

-Mon poing dans ta face le sera tout autant.

Le rire de Sai s'éleva, moqueur et gentillet, et il s'apprêta à attraper le plateau des mains de Sasuke qui refusa de le lui donner, le regarda de travers, et fit le tour de son bar. Le plat fumant sur le bout des doigts, il balança gracieusement une serviette sur son avant bras, revêtit son expression la plus neutre, chose qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection et arriva jusqu'au blond qui était plongé dans la contemplation du programme tv.

-Voilà, bon appétit Monsieur.

-Merci Sasuke.

Récompenser d'un maigre sourire, Sasuke retourna à son poste et aligna plusieurs verres en voyant une commande sur son comptoir. Il se mit au travail, en profita pour servir un nouveau client au bar et encaisser une note. Bientôt, d'autres habitués arriveraient, et il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était loin d'avoir fini son boulot, et reprit donc, attrapant un shaker. Faire un cocktail était pour lui un jeu qu'il réussissait toujours, son frère lui avait appris et depuis il n'avait cessé de le faire. Il aimait ça, mais en plus depuis quelque temps il sentait sur lui le regard pesant du blond. De ses yeux bleus il regardait son spectacle, ne se lassant pas de le voir ajouter des liquides pour en créer un nouveau. Il fallait être précis pour que le goût soit parfait. Un rapide coup d'œil lui appris que son spectateur habituel l'observait, et il fit en sorte de lui montrer à quel point il gérait. Sasuke était quelqu'un de fier qui aimait se faire reconnaître pour se dont il était capable, les gestes prévalaient pour lui milles discours, et c'était bien pour ça qu'il ne parlait pas bien souvent. Le rire de Sai qui était revenu chercher un plateau se fit encore entendre, le faisant soupirer. Il s'en fichait bien de ses sous-entendu, il n'avait jamais caché qu'il était gay…bien qu'il n'ait jamais prévenu personne que ce fut le cas.

Sai repartit et lui continua sa décoration, y ajoutant une rondelle d'ananas finement découpée et un petit parapluie coloré, avant de s'atteler à l'autre, décorant le verre au préalable de sirop et de sucre. Sai revint juste à temps pour remporter cette commande, et confia à Sasuke la note précédente. En fait, il était rare que le brun bouge de son bar pour servir un client, et c'est pourquoi le cas du blond n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux des autres employés. Sasuke servit un whisky au bar et lança au cuistot la commande d'un plat du jour, se retrouvant pratiquement nez à nez avec Sai qui était revenu, toujours avec cet air niais et bienheureux qui lui faisait toujours croire que quelque chose lui échappait.

-Hn ?

-Naruto n'arrête pas de te mater, tu as remarqué ?

-Naruto ?

-Quoi ? ça fait pratiquement un an qu'il vient tous les soirs, et tu ne sais toujours pas son prénom ?

Pour lui indiquer de qui il parlait, Sai lui fait un petit geste discret pour lui montrer. Le blond bien entendu, celui qui n'avait jamais laissé filtrer la moindre information sur sa personne. Il mangeait avec plaisir un bout de steak, et Sasuke remarqua que son verre était pratiquement vide.

-Il a vingt cinq ans, bosse à quelques rues d'ici dans une équipe commerciale. Pour le moment, il est célibataire, mais je ne sais toujours pas s'il est hétéro ou non…mais de mon propre avis, il doit être bi.

-Sai.

-Oui ?

-…comment tu sais tout ça ?

-Hahaha.

-Réponds.

-J'ai été espion dans une autre vie, fit son serveur en appuyant cela d'un clin d'œil amusé.

-Ce que tu peux être con.

-Et toi rabat-joie.

Ce qu'il détestait voir Sai taquin, il avait toujours l'impression que ses piques ne lui faisaient rien, et pire, il voyait presque des petits cœurs voleter autour de sa tête. L'une des choses dont il était pratiquement sur depuis qu'il connaissait ce mec, était que ça devait être un masochiste. Sai se fit interpeller par Naruto, et il le rejoignit, plaisantant avec lui, énervant le frère du patron qui lut sur ses lèvres et commença déjà à lui préparer un deuxième verre de soda. Sai lui porta la commande avant de repartir aussitôt vers de nouveau client, rejoignant Neji qui en prenait d'autres en charges. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui venait de piquer une frite avec sa fourchette et le vit la porter à ses lèvres. Nonchalamment il en croqua le bout, mâcha lentement, puis passa sa langue sur sa lèvre pour récupérer un peu de sel avant de recommencer à en croquer un bout paresseusement. Sasuke avait les yeux scotchés sur le petit bâtonnet salé, trouvant le geste un peu trop explicite, et capta que le blond était en train de le regarder. Il en lâcha son verre, rougissant devant sa bêtise, et faisant faire pareil à Naruto qui venait de se rendre compte de ce que le brun devait venir de penser en le voyant manger sa longue frite de cette manière.

Sasuke se dépêcha de nettoyer sa bêtise, refit le verre sous le regard amusé de Sai, se retint de grogner contre deux filles qui venaient d'arriver et qui riait en le regardant éponger. Elles commandèrent des jus, et il aurait aimé ne pas les leur donner, ayant le blond à servir mais après un coup d'œil il vit que le blond était toujours un peu gêné de ce qui venait de se passer, et il en profita pour les servir. Il fila ensuite à la table de Naruto et déposa sur la table le verre, sans aucun commentaire. Sai et Neji regardaient ça d'un œil amusé un peu plus loin. Cela les amusé toujours autant de voir combien le brun pouvait s'adoucir auprès du blond, même s'il ne laissait rien paraître. C'était déjà un exploit en soit de pouvoir l'extirper de derrière son bar, sans aucun soupire ou râle. Ils le connaissaient tellement qu'ils pouvaient le déceler, et c'était toujours assez amusant pour eux, car ils pouvaient le charrier après coup et obtenir même certaines choses de lui en le faisant chanter. C'était que Sasuke n'aimait pas qu'Itachi s'inquiète de trop pour lui.

-Voilà votre Punch.

-Merci Sasuke, dis, tu peux me ramener la note après ?

-Oui. Sasuke allait repartir lorsqu'il sentit sa main sur sa manche, et s'arrêta de se fait.

-Et autre chose.

-Hn ?

-Tu pourrais m'appeler Naruto tu sais, ça ne me dérangerais pas du tout, au contraire. Ça fait un an après tout que je viens ici…enfin plus ou moins.

-…

-À moins que ça te gêne.

-Non. Et vous prendrez un dessert ce soir, Naruto ?

-Et tutoie-moi si c'est possible, parce que là ça le fait pas.

-Ok.

-Et non pour le dessert, faut que je perde un peu de poids, on m'a dit que je commençais à m'empâter au boulot.

-Tu es très bien comme ça.

C'est en voyant la bouche ouverte de Naruto et son air un peu surpris que Sasuke réalisa et qu'il pria son visage de rester neutre. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais fit non de la tête.

-Non, et puis j'ai un peu mal au crâne et il y a un peu trop de bruit. J'ai besoin de me reposer.

-Ce sera pour demain alors ? Sasuke tira une tronche en s'entendant, et Naruto ouvrit un peu plus les yeux.

-Hahaha, je viens si souvent que ça pour que tu connaisses mon fonctionnement ?

Sasuke eut envie d'être sarcastique pour rattraper le coup, mais il revêtit juste son rictus habituel, mi-amusé, mi-ennuyé. Le blond régla de suite sa commande, et Sasuke le laissa savourer sa boisson pendant qu'il retournait faire les commandes accumulées depuis son départ. Naruto ne fut pas lent à s'en aller, et lui offrit juste un sourire. Sasuke soupira et servit les filles qui étaient en train de piailler près de lui.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard que Naruto réapparut. Barbe naissante, cheveux en bataille, et air fatigué de rigueur, il arriva en simple jean et t-shirt et les mains dans les poches. Il commanda de suite au bar sans regarder le menu qu'il devait connaître par cœur et alla s'installer lui même d'un air pataud à sa place. Sasuke prépara la commande et lui amena son verre, se surprenant à s'inquiéter de son air palot. Il ne lui demanda rien, du moins cette fois là. En amenant le plat, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander alors que l'autre terminait de bailler :

-Naruto ?

-Ne ?

-Tout va bien ?

-Ouais, juste un rush dans le travail qui m'a laissé un peu H.S

-Tu as dormi dernièrement ?

-Tout cet aprem', on me l'a donné en repos car j'ai fais un non-stop depuis que je suis parti la dernière fois. Mais j'ai eu trop faim alors je me suis traîné jusqu'ici, je sais qu'on y mange bien donc…

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de nos clients Sasuke ?

Sai venait de lui couper la parole, surgissant à coté de lui et avança la main vers Naruto pour qu'il la lui serre.

-Depuis que j'ai envi d'éviter de les voir s'évanouir dans cet établissement.

-C'est cela oui, pour les autres c'est à peine si tu dirais bonjour, alors essaie pas de me la faire croire ça.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait cet abruti ? Sasuke avait envi de lui éclaté la tête sur la table, au lieu de quoi il l'ignora superbement et tourna les talons. Sai se mit à rire et parla avec Naruto, comme s'il le connaissait depuis longtemps. L'ambiance entre ces deux là était bonne et amicale, ce qui irrita Sasuke qui tendit tout de même l'oreille pour écouter de quoi ces deux là discutaient, mais il entendait à peine. Il comprit cependant deux trois mots qui lui indiquèrent sur quoi le serveur était en de discourir.

Ils étaient en train d'organiser une soirée pour bientôt. La salle serait aménager de manière à dégager une petite piste, des tables de moindres qualité seraient posées de-ci de-là, et la nourriture ne serait pas servie se soir là, tout se misant sur la boisson. Le thème ? ils étaient partis pour 'les tropiques', et pensaient peut être faire un petit coin speed dating. Sai était en train de lui demander s'il viendrait, et le blond plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant de les ramener sur son vis-à-vis et de dire :

-Oui.

Oui ? Fantastique pensa le brun qui du se foutre une belle baffe mentale pour ne pas divaguer sur le sujet, cela en particulier à cause du regard un peu chaud qu'il venait de se prendre avant d'entendre la réponse. Naruto lui plaisait beaucoup plus qu'il voulait bien l'admettre, et son bas ventre était encore plus heureux de ce fait que tout le reste de lui-même, ce qui l'agaçait encore plus. Si encore ça n'avait été que dans sa tête, il aurait pu se raisonner, mais là, il voulait plus.

L'un sans l'autre ne lui suffirait pas.

C'est conscient de cela qu'il attendit chaque jour de le revoir à la même heure. Mais le blond ne revint que deux fois avant de disparaître de nouveau, cette fois ci pendant quatre soirs. Il fut facilement irritable pendant ces quatre jours, et en être conscient n'améliora pas son humeur. Il fulminait d'être devenu dépendant de cette présence et c'était bien la première fois que cela se passait avec autant d'intensité. Il n'aimait pas ça surtout parce que la dernière fois il avait souffert comme pas possible et qu'il s'était juré ne jamais ressentir de nouveau ces sensations là. Ce qu'il se trouvait bête.

Naruto réapparut ensuite comme si de rien n'était, ne lui montrant pas plus d'intérêt que d'habitude. Quoi ? oui. Oui, il aurait voulu voir sur son visage qu'il lui avait manqué ou qu'il était heureux de le revoir, mais là, il n'y avait rien, rien que ce sourire stupide à la Sai, et l'une de ses commandes habituelles. Sasuke ne s'attarda pas, le servit et fit son maximum pour l'ignorer le reste de la soirée. Naruto ne cessa de le regarder en coin, essaya de lui parler, et abandonna au bout d'un moment. Cela l'énerva encore plus de le voir s'en aller, et il abattit ses foudres sur ses collègues, faisant son maximum pour rester neutre avec ses clients. Pourtant se soir là, il appela son aîné à la rescousse, lui confia les clés et rentra plus tôt chez eux. Deux habitués étaient arrivés, et aujourd'hui il n'était pas sur de garder son calme face à leurs avances à peine déguisée et à leurs plaisanteries douteuses.

L'un était du troisième genre, et l'autre donnait l'impression d'un garçon sage. Sauf qu'il se méfiait comme de la peste de ces derniers, aptes le plus souvent à poignarder dans le dos, et pas qu'un seul coup…ou alors un bien profond qui ne permettait pas de se relever. À deux doigts d'envoyer le cocktail tout juste préparé à la face d'Orochimaru et de Kabuto, puis d'allumer son briquet, Sasuke s'en alla sans un regard en arrière, prenant juste deux minutes pour se changer. Il préféra marcher pour évacuer sa colère, envoya bouler assez sèchement la cliente qui l'avait suivie et accéléra pour se terrer chez lui.

Une semaine passa sans qu'il ne le voit, et Sasuke détesta entendre ses collègues lui dire de faire quelque chose pour corriger son mauvais caractère. Il les dévisagea puis les fixa droit dans les yeux, mais ça faisait longtemps que cela ne leur faisait plus rien. Ils savaient jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller, et tant que Sasuke ne demandait pas à partir plus tôt, c'était qu'ils avaient encore de la marge. Au final, ils gagnèrent juste le fait que Sasuke ne parla plus du tout sauf aux clients ou lorsqu'il le fallait vraiment pour éviter d'éventuelles erreurs. C'est dans cette ambiance qu'ils arrivèrent à la date de la soirée spéciale.

Sasuke était débordé, et il n'était pas le seul. Ce soir là, il avait deux renforts derrière son bar : son aîné Itachi, et un grand cousin nommé Madara. Le premier avait la même tenue que lui, porté un collier de fleur autour du cou et avait laissé une jeune femme lui glisser un hibiscus près de l'oreille. Ses cheveux d'un noir différent de son cadet, étaient plus longs et ramenés en une queue de cheval lourde qui reposait sur sa nuque pale. Ce soir là, il y avait beaucoup de demoiselles au bar, blasant le plus jeune des trois Uchiha qui se tenait là. Madara avait les cheveux lâchés et en épis, ne connaissant pas la discipline d'Itachi. Ses yeux étaient perçants, et faisait rougir plus d'une femme, les capturant juste en les fixant quelques secondes. Ça l'avait toujours fait rire, et il s'en amusait encore. Autour de son cou, il portait déjà trois colliers, les clientes les lui ayant donné, mais le reste de sa tenue correspondait à ce qu'il fallait. Neji et Sai, habillé tout comme eux, s'occupaient de la salle réduite, alors qu'un autre renfort, leur cousin Shisui, s'occupait du coin speed-dating pour que tout s'y passe bien.

-Salut Sasuke.

Le brun releva les yeux en entendant cette voix qui lui avait manqué depuis une semaine. Ça l'irrita encore de voir à quel point rien que ça le rendait heureux, et il détestait cette impression d'être comme une collégienne en plein émoi, pourtant il ne put que rendre le sourire du blond qui lui faisait face.

Naruto faisait un peu plus jeune que d'habitude, avec son pantalon trois quart orange pétant aux motifs d'hibiscus blanc, son débardeur sans manches noir profond et sa veste en lin blanc. Aux poignets, il avait des bracelets de perles et de tissus, autour du cou un collier de coquillage et un de ceux en fleurs qu'on remettait à l'entrée, alors qu'il ne portait aux pieds qu'une paire de claquettes noires aux branches orange. Sasuke sentit le regard de son aîné sur lui et le nouveau venu, et fit son maximum pour paraître normal. Il n'avait surtout pas envi que le reste de la famille mette son nez dans cette affaire.

-Bonsoir.

-J'ai eu une semaine de fou, ça n'a pas arrêté, et j'ai même du aller à Hokkaïdo pour affaires. Je t'ai ramené un souvenir, mais je l'amènerais plus tard quand il y aura moins de monde.

Naruto avait dis ça sur le ton de la confidence tout en s'installant sur un siège libre, le sien étant occupé par un groupe. Le cerveau de Sasuke était encore en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qui lui valait l'honneur d'avoir un cadeau, mais aucune réponse satisfaisante ne lui venait en tête.

-Et tout c'est bien passé ici ?

-Euh…comme d'habitude…mais dis moi Naruto.

-Ouais ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as ramené un souvenir ?

-Euh…

-…

-Ben….euh….

-Oui ?

-Je ne sais pas en fait…j'ai pensé au fait que j'avais envi de passer prendre un verre, j'étais face aux souvenirs…j'en ai pris un.

-Sympa, et nous cailloux ?

Sai venait d'apparaître aux cotés du blond, et faisait vaguement la moue, mais cela ne berna pas Naruto qui éclata de rire et trouva une excuse bidon, avant de couper court en lançant un :

-Je voudrais un blue Lagoon s'il te plait.

-Hn.

Sasuke lui prépara sa boisson, un peu stressé d'être observer par son aîné qui fixait à présent Naruto. Ce dernier lui offrit d'ailleurs un sourire et chuchota un :

-Il te ressemble celui-là.

-Hn. C'est le big boss, mon frère aîné.

-Ah ok, bonsoir.

Itachi avait approché et le salua à son tour, avant de lui serrer la main et de se présenter. Naruto resta lui-même, attirant la sympathie du brun qui termina la conversation sur un sourire doux. Se fut Madara qui les en débarrassa, appelant à l'aide car croulant sous les commandes de clientes de plus en plus nombreuses. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne semblaient attirés plus que ça par l'envolée d'hormones auquel ils faisaient face.

Naruto attrapa son verre, le dégusta tranquillement, commençant à bouger les épaules depuis son siège, se mettant dans l'ambiance, et aimant la musique qui était crachée des hauts parleurs autour d'eux. Un jeune dj avait était réquisitionné pour la soirée, et Naruto reconnut le frère d'un de ses amis. Il quitta alors le bar pour aller le saluer, balançant ses hanches au rythme de la musique et esquissant par moment quelques pas. Très vite il fut entraîné sur la piste par des jeunes femmes, et il se cala à leur rythme, dansant près des corps, buvant ce qu'on lui offrait, finissant finalement par se frotter contre tous ceux qui voulaient partager un instant avec lui, homme ou femme, cela sous le regard hargneux de Sasuke.

Naruto était en sueur, et il s'éclatait, frôlant les corps et buvant jusqu'à plus soif, se déchaînant au rythme de la musique, souriant à tout va. Il avait plusieurs colliers de fleurs et sa chemise avait disparue, une fille était en train d'essayer de la remplacer vu comment elle le collait, mais juste lorsqu'elle alla l'embrasser, Naruto se recula et éclata de rire. Elle le poussa vers un groupe de fille, et il se retrouva du coté du speed dating où il se laissa tomber sur un siège. Plusieurs filles qui l'avaient vu jusque là danser, voulurent venir lui parler et commencèrent à se crêper le chignon pour avoir la première place.

Lorsque la première se fut assise en face de lui, il eut un mal de chien à ne pas éclater de rire, à la deuxième il ne put se retenir et à la troisième il en pleura en s'écroulant sur la table, les vexant toutes trois à chaque fois. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, elles étaient tellement fardées qu'un masque aurait été mieux, et elles se battaient comme des lionnes sans même savoir si elles lui plaisaient. Chacune était si peu naturelle, déployant leurs atouts pour attirer l'autre sexe à un point où c'en était pathétique. En pleine crise de fou rire, Naruto vit apparaître devant lui deux billes noires qui le firent s'arrêter net. Il y avait devant lui un garçon ressemblant étrangement à Sasuke, ses yeux étaient bien plus en amande et faisaient plus peur, comme ceux de tueur car tellement fin qu'on devinait à peine ce qu'il pouvait penser. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts et désordonnés de manière stylisée. Ce mignon là voulait le draguer ? c'était fort tentant, et Naruto aurait bien jouer un peu avant d'arrêter quand il remarqua sa tenue.

-Hahaha, Sai ne m'avait pas dis que les Uchiha avaient tous autant de classe. Il y a une close dans votre famille pour ne pas être moche ou mal fagoté ?

-Vous êtes soûl.

-Hahaha, non juste un peu touché, mais ça va ! hahahaha.

Le brun plissa des yeux, et Naruto ne se sentit pas à l'aise. Il soupira pour laisser sa place et repartit du coté de la piste, dansant quelques secondes avant de stopper d'un seul coup. Il en avait marre d'être là, il voulait autre chose, et elle était de l'autre coté du bar. Naruto pencha la tête vers cet endroit, et il vit Sasuke en train de remplir des verres, fatigué et un peu sur les nerfs, mais faisant son job à la perfection. Il s'y traîna, poussa pratiquement quelqu'un pour avoir un siège, du coté où Sasuke servait, et il lui demanda de la vodka que le brun lui refusa. Sasuke n'aimait pas du tout le voir dans cet état, et aima encore moins lorsque son vis-à-vis s'offusqua et voulut défendre son état mais s'emmêla les pinceaux dans ses phrases.

Peu enclin à laisser surgir un scandale, Sasuke passa son bar pour l'emmener à l'écart et le jeta dans un fauteuil de cuir. Il haussa la voix, sous entendant un ordre lorsqu'il lui demanda de se reposer un instant, avant de lui déposer une compresse fraîche sur le visage. Naruto s'exécuta, vexé, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants, se mordant la lèvre dans une mimique boudeuse. Un gamin rabroué n'aurait pas fait mieux, et Sasuke retourna à son poste, évitant de croiser les rictus de ses collègues, surtout celui de Sai qui avait tendance à le porter sur les nerfs. Il entendit des petits rires, mais aucunes remarques. Même son frère participa.

Ce qu'il pouvait les détester.

Mais il était vrai qu'il y avait plus d'une personne qui n'était pas au top de sa forme, et il ne s'était préoccupé que du blond. Il soupira et se remit au travail, un moment, avant de décider enfin de retourner voir Naruto qu'il avait déposé sur un siège de cuir dans le fond, le plus loin possible des autres gens. Il était toujours là, sauf qu'il avait l'air mort, et le cœur du brun fit un bond. Coma éthylique ? Rupture d'anévrisme ? Sasuke sauta pratiquement sur lui pour voir ce qu'il avait, et Naruto remua un peu, entrouvrit les yeux, fronça légèrement les sourcils et se laissa tomber sur le siège en s'y recroquevillant. En fait, il dormait. Sasuke retint son poing de s'écraser sur son crâne, et poussa un peu ses jambes pour s'asseoir à coté de lui. Il était fatigué.

-Otouto ?

-Hn ?

Itachi venait de le rejoindre, et posa devant lui un jus que le brun vida d'un trait. Son frère était en train de regarder Naruto avec insistance, et planta finalement ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tu sais où il habite ?

-…

-Tu pourrais le ramener, on peut s'en tirer il y a moins de monde, et puis on va sur la fin de la soirée.

-Depuis quand on prend en charge nos clients de cette manière Nii-san ? Je vais appeler un taxi et l'y foutre, ce sera vite fait bien fait et je reviens vous aider.

-Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, je vois que tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Et puis tu es fatigué, ça se voit, alors tu peux y aller je te dis.

-…

-Et il n'y aura pas de retenu sur ton salaire.

-Dis plutôt que tu veux me piquer tous mes pourboires.

-Tu vas en avoir un beau là.

-C'est quoi se sous-entendu malsain Nii-san ?

Itachi se mit à rire, un large sourire adoucissant ses traits, apparut. Quelques soupirs se firent à quelques pas de là, mais tout deux évitèrent d'y prêter attention.

-Je ne sais pas où il habite, Sai le sait lui peut ê…

-Et bien c'est l'occasion de le fouiller…et d'en profiter un peu.

-Tch'.

Itachi éclata à nouveau de rire après lui avoir offert un sourire colgate parfait et vint lui tapoter le sommet du crâne avant de le quitter…et d'empêcher Sai de le rejoindre ? car c'est bien ce que venait de faire Itachi là en le renvoyant sur la piste, non ? Sasuke grommela, bien que ça ne l'ennuyait pas plus que ça mis à part qu'ils étaient en public, et il se mit à chercher dans les poches du blond. Il trouva son porte monnaie où était sa carte d'identité. Il soupira, retira son tablier et alla jusqu'au bar pour le passer à son aîné avant de retourner jusqu'à l'endormi qu'il tenta de réveiller sans succès.

-Naruto, hey Naruto…

-Hmmm.

S'il n'y avait pas eu tant de monde, Sasuke aurait écouté ses sens face à un tel regard. C'était un appel au viol, et il eut du mal à déglutir, et l'aida à se relever. Naruto se laissait porter plus qu'autre chose, et fatigué de le traîner comme un poids, Sasuke le porta comme une princesse, râlant quand il vit ceux qu'il connaissait avoir un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. C'est le rouge aux joues qu'il atteignit le trottoir, et Naruto dans son sommeil se rapprocha de lui, soupirant de bien être tout contre son oreille. Sasuke hésitait entre prendre le taxi qui était juste là, ou l'amener dans la petite ruelle à l'arrière du bar pour lui faire son affaire. Mais son bon sens eut raison de lui, et il le poussa sur la banquette arrière du taxi et récita l'adresse qu'il avait déjà mémorisée.

Sasuke fut assez impressionné par l'endroit assez chic qu'il découvrit. L'extérieur n'était pas mal du tout, et l'intérieur le fut tout autant. Du moins le salon, car lorsqu'il trouva sa chambre et le déposa sur le lit, il put se rendre compte à loisir du bazar qui y régnait. Assis à coté de lit sur le matelas, Sasuke regarda les photos accrochées aux murs, et tourna finalement la tête vers la baie vitrée qui lui laissa voir une vue magnifique. Le ciel étoilé et la ville parsemée de lumière se confondaient pratiquement en un tout. Cette vue et le silence le détendirent, et Sasuke ne put se retenir de bailler, décidant de rentrer chez lui et de dormir tout son soul, sachant que demain était un jour de congé à cause de la soirée. Seulement, quand il se releva, il se sentit partir en arrière et tomba sur le matelas, dans les bras du blond qui se resserrèrent autour de lui et dont il n'arriva pas à se dégager. Il attendit un moment, histoire que l'autre le lâche de lui-même, ce qu'il ne fit pas, et puis fatigué Sasuke ne se rendit même pas compte que le sommeil avait gagné. En sentant du mouvement près de lui, il ouvrit un œil au matin et tomba face à face avec Naruto qui stressa en le voyant se réveiller.

-Je…hum Je…

Mais Sasuke n'avait pas envi de l'écouter. Il avait juste sommeil, et il s'enroula dans les draps et se rendormit profondément sous les yeux éberlués du blond qui n'aurait jamais cru se réveiller avec dans les bras Sasuke. Surtout un Sasuke au visage serein, ensommeillé et sexy avec ses cheveux en batailles qui lui retombaient sur la face. Son mal de tête le rappela à l'ordre, et il partit se prendre une douche et quelques cachets. À chaque fois que Sasuke remuait dans son sommeil, il paniquait, se demandant encore ce qui avait pu se passer la nuit dernière.

Sasuke lui apporta sa réponse quelques heures plus tard uniquement, se réveillant doucement. Il dut attendre qu'il fût bien réveillé pour les avoir cependant car l'autre était désagréable à chaque question. Détaché, Sasuke lui expliqua le peu qu'il y avait à raconté, mangeant ce que le blond lui avait préparé. C'était bon, vraiment bon, alors pourquoi venir manger à son bar tout les soirs ?

-Sasuke ?

-Hn.

-Je m'excuse.

S'excuser de quoi ? de l'avoir bougé de son bar ? de l'avoir obligé à rester ? il eut beau attendre, il n'y eut rien d'autre. Ça l'énerva. Car s'il était venu et avait fais tout ça, c'était bien parce qu'il lui portait un brin d'intérêt, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'excuser ! aucune ! C'était en train de lui prendre la tête, au point qu'il préféra rentrer chez lui que de faire une quelconque bêtise, remettant rapidement sa veste, ne l'écoutant même pas baragouiner et le remerciant à peine pour le repas. C'est en arrivant chez lui qu'on osa enfin lui adresser un mot, son frère, qu'il défia d'un regard de lui poser une seule question sur le fait qu'il eut découché.

Naruto ne réapparut pas pendant près d'une semaine après ça. Sasuke de toute façon l'aurait boudé pour ce qu'il avait découvert en allant chez lui. Que d'une on ne pouvait se payer un tel appart avec une paie normale, ce qui induisait qu'il pouvait se payer mieux que la bouffe d'un petit bar de quartier, et que de deux, niveau cuisine il gérait. De toute la semaine il avait été exécrable, et même un client un peu éméché avait du être sorti avant que cela ne dégénère. Sai était superbement ignoré, et même Itachi ne trouva pas les mots pour l'apaiser. Tous crurent que le brun finirait sa nuit en prison au moment où la tête blonde passa la porte.

Il avait choisi son soir celui-là.

De suite Neji et Sai se reculèrent vers la porte, laissant Sasuke s'occuper de lui. Sai lança un regard en coin à Neji qui comprit de suite et qui parti dans l'arrière salle quelques instants. Sasuke prit sa commande, le servit, mais ne lui porta aucun intérêt de plus. Naruto donnait l'impression de vouloir lui parler, mais il ne fit rien pour l'aider, repartant dès qu'il lui déposait quelque chose. Sai s'invita à sa table, s'asseyant face à lui cinq minutes sous le regard assassin de Sasuke qui continua de bouder dans son coin. Il n'aima pas du tout les voir se serrer la main, et Naruto sourire ainsi.

Les habitués étaient de retour, commandant verre sur verre, discutant avec un mur qui se déridait à peine et qui se referma quand une cliente commença à l'aguicher. Ce qu'il détestait les filles qui minaudait la bouche en cœur et les cils battants. Tout cela sous l'œil attentif du blond qui dégustait ses boissons et qui étonnamment tenait bien mieux l'alcool que la dernière fois. Naruto resta jusqu'à la fermeture, continuant à commander des verres et à l'observer, faisant un clin d'œil à Sai qui passa dans le vestiaire pour se changer, bientôt suivit par Neji qui éteignit la musique. Le silence s'était abattu sur le bar, les gens étaient partis, seuls restés ces deux là. Naruto avait envi de l'interpeller, mais il n'était pas sur de son coup. Sasuke le fixa d'un seul coup, d'un œil si intense que le blond en eut un frisson.

-Nous allons fermer.

Le blond remua la tête tout en s'écrasant les lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Il devait lui dire qu'il avait voulut revenir plus tôt mais qu'il n'avait pas pu, qu'il voulait quelque chose de plus avec lui et qu'ils pouvaient échanger leurs numéros et sortir en dehors de ce contexte-ci ? Il n'était plus trop loin de la porte, il devait réagir et ne pas le laisser être de mauvaise humeur comme ça…prendre son courage à deux mains, être un homme…Sai lui avait dis en plus que ce soir était spécial, alors il pouvait prendre ce jour comme une excuse. Face à la porte, Naruto posa la main sur la poignée, le videur ayant lui aussi disparu comme les autres.

-Ah et puis merde.

-Hu ?

Au lieu d'ouvrir complètement, le blond claqua la porte et arracha des mains du brun la clé pour la glisser dans la serrure et s'enfermer à l'intérieur avec Sasuke qui le regardait sans rien y comprendre. Naruto fit dos à la porte, s'y appuya un instant tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux, soutenant son regard sans en démordre un seul instant. Il y avait là une intensité qui était en train de rendre fou le brun qui en jura presque.

-La dernière fois j'avais tout mis en place pour que tu cèdes ! mais tu m'as laissé sur mon lit…tout seul…sans me toucher !

-Hu ?

-Sai m'avait pourtant dis que tu ne résisterais pas et je voulais utiliser cette excuse pour ensuite te forcer la main à sortir avec moi vu que j'avais pas l'air de t'intéresser plus que ça !

Sasuke se sentait stupide d'avoir tout fait pour résister la dernière fois, et voulut quand même lui rappeler qu'il l'avait forcé à dormir avec lui avant de lui dire qu'il s'excusait avec un air d'abruti gêné. Enfin, c'était un air bien loin de celui qu'il avait pour le moment.

-Mais bon ! j'arrête de tourner autour du pot maintenant !

Naruto l'attrapa par sa veste sans manche qui recouvrait sa chemise blanche et l'approcha brutalement de lui pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Un blanc se fit dans la tête de Sasuke, l'évidence venait de lui tomber dessus en même temps que ce baiser. En fait, c'est pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas ne pas le voir, car il ne savait pas s'il le reverrait, c'est pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un l'approche, parce que pour lui il était déjà sien. Il le plaqua violemment contre la porte et l'embrassa plus profondément, passant sa langue sur la sienne et l'insérant entre ses lèvres. Naruto joua avec lui, posant sa main sur sa nuque pour qu'ils n'arrêtent pas. Les mains du brun étaient en train de le caresser sous sa chemise, son souffle était sur sa gorge, ses lèvres contre sa peau. Lui mordit les siennes, glissa ses mains jusqu'à son tablier qu'il fit tomber et s'attaqua à sa ceinture qui cliqueta.

-Déjà ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Huhuhu.

-J'aime ça quand c'est un peu…

Naruto échangea leur place, et se laissa tomber à genoux devant Sasuke qui baissa de suite les yeux vers lui.

-…Sauvage.

Sasuke se mit à rire en l'entendant dire ça, et le laissa prendre les devants, juste un peu et il lui montrerait ce qu'il valait. Naruto était bien plus doué que l'impression qu'il donnait, mais il n'était pas en reste, et ils se chauffèrent tous les deux, se bravant et se défiant avec un plaisir mal contenu qui se termina après que Sasuke l'air pris par derrière en le collant au dos de la porte. Et puis ils s'y écroulèrent, cote à cote, et Naruto lui attrapa la mâchoire d'une main ferme pour lui voler un nouveau baiser que le brun lui donna docilement. Il le fixa ensuite droit dans les yeux, et Sasuke maintenu son regard, s'étonnant de voir des rougeurs recouvrir ses joues. Qu'est ce qu'il avait ? après ce qu'ils venaient de faire il n'allait pas reculer et s'excuser de nouveau ? et bien non, Naruto malgré ce qu'il venait de faire avec son corps trouvait que les mots qu'il allait dire étaient bien plus embarrassant :

-Maintenant on sort ensemble et je suis le premier cadeau que je te fais de ma vie.

-Hein ?

-Un an que j'attends, alors j'attends pas plus ! et Sai m'a dis que tu étais libre alors pas d'excuse ! ah ouais, Joyeux anniversaire !

Sasuke leva un sourcil, un peu surpris de l'entendre le diriger comme ça et décider comme si tout coulait de source, surtout qu'il était en train de pointer son index sur son torse. Soutenant son regard sans même ciller, Sasuke lui déclara :

-…de toute façon je ne fais pas ça avec n'importe qui, tu avais intérêt d'être sérieux par la suite sinon….

-Sinon ?

-Sinon tu aurais appris comment je peux être.

Son regard venait de s'étrécir, un rictus mauvais se collant au coin de ses lèvres. Sasuke avait l'air dangereux, jamais encore il n'avait eu cette sensation en le regardant. Si peut être une fois ou deux lorsqu'il avait du sortir un soulard, mais jamais encore il ne l'avait fixé lui à ce moment là. C'était en train de l'exciter, sauf que de la musique s'éleva. Il avait trop bu ? comme pour lui répondre, il entendit :

-Joyeux anniversaire Sasukeee !

-Hu ?

Son amant venait de tourner la tête en même temps que lui vers le bar d'où l'on pouvait voir la porte, et il y avait là Neji et Sai qui venait de dire cela en chœur. Sasuke avait rosie, mais il devint carrément rouge en entendant :

-Joyeux anniversaireuuuu Petit frère chéri.

Itachi, hilare, venait d'arriver à coté des deux autres en tenant un gâteau dans les mains, alors que le cuisinier qu'il n'avait jamais vu venait de s'asseoir sur une des chaises du bar, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, chose qu'avait aussi le videur qui avait du rentrer par la porte arrière.

-C'était un premier cadeau bien vivant et bruyant que tu as eu là frangin hahahaha.

-Rigole pas abruti de frère ! et vous nous écoutez depuis quand !

-Hmmm, je dirais le début ?

-Je vous hais tous autant que vous êtes !

Tous éclatèrent de rire, et Sasuke se remua comme il put pour se rhabiller sans rien montrer de son anatomie aux autres qui finirent tout de même par se détourner, lançant les commandes à Neji qui servit les boissons. Naruto se dépêcha pour s'habiller, lui aussi avec un peu de rouge aux joues, qui s'intensifièrent lorsque le brun se pencha vers lui pour lui demander :

-Au fait, c'est quoi ton lien avec Sai ?

-On est pote depuis le collège.

-Pote?

-Il ne t'a rien dis ?

-Non.

-Ah…c'est peut être parce que tu lui plaisais depuis longtemps, mais que rien ne marche avec toi. Il est du genre taquin quand il est vexé…donc il a du se venger car tu crochais assez bien sur moi en préférant ne rien te dire sur le fait que tu me plaisais et que j'attendais un signe de ta part.

-…

-Du coup j'étais venu voir si avec moi tu réagirais…sauf que moi j'ai finis par m'accrocher…

-Tu es un mec stupide en fait.

-On me le dit souvent, mais je m'en fou. Naruto éclata de rire

-Hn.

Quand ils furent près à retourner vers le petit groupe, Sasuke l'agrippa par les épaules et l'embrassa, assez pour sentir qu'il était en train de commencer à bander contre sa cuisse. Et dans un souffle au creux de son oreille, il lui chuchota :

-Je reprendrais bien un peu de mon cadeau d'anniversaire chez moi après la fête.

Naruto éclata de rire, hocha la tête, et ils rejoignirent le groupe pour que le brun puisse souffler sa bougie, couper son gâteau, le manger à vitesse V et rentrer passer le reste de la nuit dans son blond. (comment ça dans son lit ? non non son blond mdrrrr).

The end.

Pas terrible ? je saiiiis, m'en fou, j'ecris ce que je veux d'abord ! soyez heureux, pas de sang, pas de mort, pas de gore mouahahahaha. Et merci à ceux qui ont reviewés mon dernier écrit, à ceux qui y pensent, à ceux qui me mettent en fav aussi,….à tous ces lecteurs/trices qui aiment ce que je fais. À bientôt.

Xyz

Ps : pour ceux qui se demanderaient c'est quoi au final Kurocoffee ben c'est le nom du café, sorte de jeu de mot stupide de l'auteur avec le café et le noir (kuro). Voilou. à plus pour celle que j'écris toujours et qui est et sera soft, dans la veine de 'In your Shoes'.


End file.
